Afeminado
by AniHoshii
Summary: Muchos se lo han dicho pero el no le daba importancia, pero escucharlo de la persona que tanto ama es sentir que mil cuchillas le atraviesan el corazon/ONE-SHOT/LEMON YAOIII WUJUU xDD/


**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aqui esta esta historia mia que tambien fue publicada en mundo yaoi hace un tiempo espero que sea de su agradoo n.n**

**es una historia yaoi asi que si no gustas de este genero cierra la ventanaa xDD**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON xDD SHIIIIII**

* * *

**Afeminado!**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en la secundaria Raimon, las clases habían terminado no hace mucho y pues los chicos "semes" del equipo Raimon se encontraban en la sede del club "conversando" tranquilamente…o quizás no tanto…

Que si.- decían Minamisawa y Hamano

Que no.- decía Shindou molesto y sonrojado porque?... porque llevaban 15 minutos discutiendo ya que Minamisawa y Hamano habían sacado el tema de que a Shindou le gustaba Kirino y el como cualquier seme avergonzado lo negaba

Que si.-

Que no.-

Que si.-

Vamos a seguir asi toda la tarde?.- pregunto cansado Ichino de escuchar lo mismo

Si, hasta que Shindou acepte que se babea por Kirino.- dijo Minamisawa

Pues no lo voy a aceptar porque no es verdad.- seguía negando el Pianista

Shindou crees que nacimos ayer?, te hemos visto cuando hablas con el, a leguas se nota que lo quieres.- dijo picaro Hamano

No es cierto, verdad Ichino?.- le pregunto al rubio quien se puso nervioso

Ah…pues…oh miren me llego un mensaje.- dijo cogiendo su teléfono y desviando la mirada

Gracias amigo.- dijo en tono sarcástico, en eso entran todos los Ukes y Minamisawa aprovecho que Shindou estaba a espaldas de la puerta

Ya Shindou acepta que te gusta Kirino.- dijo picaro haciendo sonrojar al pelirosa

Por ultima vez no me gusta Kirino… ¡A MI NUNCA ME PODRIA GUSTAR ESE AFEMINADO!.- dijo enojado gritando dejando en shock a todos los demás, a Kirino eso le dolio mucho sintió como si mil cuchillas le atravesaran el corazón, ya se lo habían dicho muchas veces, y no les tomaba importancia pero escucharlo de Shindou es como si le lanzara un disparo directo al corazón, bajo la cabeza sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a caer y sus compañeros lo miraron preocupados

Ki-Kirino-Sempai.- susurro Tenma mirándolo, Shindou al escuchar eso se volteo aterrado viendo ahí al pelirosa con la cabeza gacha pero antes de que Shindou pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa Kirino salió corriendo con Hayami y Tenma siguiéndolo

Kirino.- Shindou iba a ir tras el pero Minamisawa lo detuvo

Déjalo solo Shindou.- le dijo Minamisawa quien entendía que lo que había dicho el peligris fue solo un impulso.- mas tarde hablaras con el

Minamisawa-san.- susurro Shindou

El tiene razón Shindou.- le dijo Tsurugi dirigiéndose a la salida seguido por los demás dejando allí solo a Shindou

Kirino, perdóname.- dijo derramando una lagrima.- no puedo esperar necesito aclarar todo.- dicho y echo Shindou salió del club y se fue directo a la casa de Kirino, al llegar no toco el timbre, ya que sabia que Kirino no le iba a abrir, pero recordó que había una llave escondida en los arbustos del jardin, la busco, abrió la puerta, volvió a dejar la llave en los arbustos y entro sigilosamente, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Kirino, aunque desde lejos pudo escuchar sollozos y voces, supuso que Tenma y Hayami estaban en la casa

Kirino-kun deja de llorar por favor.- suplicaba Hayami

No puedo Hayami me duele.- seguía sollozando Kirino

Que podemos hacer por usted.- pregunto Tenma

Dejenme solo por favor.- pidió el

Pero Kirino-Sempai.- susurro Tenma

Por favor.- Tenma y Hayami se miraron resignados y se despidieron, Shindou se escondio en el baño y cuando escucho como la puerta de la casa se cerraba salió del baño y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Kirino abrió la puerta lentamente y pudo divisar al pelirrosa sentado en su cama con las piernas recogidas, sus brazos abrazándolas y su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, seguía llorando y eso a Shindou le rompía el corazón ya que sabia que era por su culpa, entro en la habitación y cerro silenciosamente la puerta y le coloco el seguro se acerco al pelirosa y susurro

Kirino.- el pelirosa levanto la mirada para encontrarse a Shindou enfrente suyo, no quera verlo le dolia verlo

Shin-Shindou.- dijo con la voz quebrada.- Vete por favor

Kirino, dejame explicarte por favor.-

NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR, SE MUY BIEN LO QUE OI.- grito alterado levantándose de la cama para quedar frente a frente con Shindou

Kirino por favor fue un malentendido.-

UN MALENTENDIDO, QUE ACASO NO ME LLAMASTE AFEMINADO.- grito levantando su mano para darle una bofetada al peligris pero este fue mas rápido y lo tomo de la muñeca y lo aprisiono entre la pared y el.- SUELTAME.- dijo mientras las lagrimas volvían a caer

Kirino, porque te afecto tanto lo que dije, no soy el primero.- le pregunto

Shindou, es c-cierto que m-muchos me han dicho afeminado y no les tomo importancia, p-pero haberlo escuchado d-de t-ti me dolio c-como no tienes idea.- dijo desviando la mirada mientras mas lagrimas caian

Porque?.- pregunto

Porque te amo.- susurro cerrando los ojos, sorprendiendo al otro.- y me duele saber que no sientes lo mismo Shindou

Kirino.- susurro el peligris, tomo el mentón del pelirrosa obligandolo a mirarlo, acerco su cara a la de Kirino y beso sus lagrimas sorprendiendo al menor, luego acerco su boca al oído de Kirino y le susurro.- yo tambien te amo, lo que paso alla fue un impulso, lo dije sin pensar por favor perdóname

Shi-Shindou.- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el peligris unió sus labios con los de el en un beso sencillo y suave, cuando se separaron Shindou pego su frente con la de Kirino y le dijo

Me perdonas?.-

No tengo nada que perdonarte.- le dijo sonriendo, Shindou sonrio y lo abrazo levantándolo y dándole vueltas, cuando lo bajo le susurro en el oído

Entonces eres mi novio?.- le pregunto a lo que Kirino le dio un beso corto.- Eso es un si?

Tu que crees.- dijo sonriendo, Shindou lo tomo de la cintura y lo volvió a besar al tiempo que el pelirosa pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, las manos de Shindou descendieron de la cintura del pelirosa a sus piernas, las acaricio un poco y Kirino entendió, enredo sus piernas alrededor de Shindou mientras el lo sostenía de las piernas para no dejarlo caer, Shindou camino con Kirino hasta la cama donde lo dejo caer con el encima, el peligris ingreso su lengua en la boca de Kirino quien con gusto la recibió, cuando se les acabo el aire se separaron y el peligris dirigió sus labios al cuello de Kirino dando pequeños besos y mordiscos, mientras el pelirosa soltaba pequeños gemidos

Shi-Shindou.- gemia el pelirrosa.- pa-para

Que sucede, acaso tu no quieres esto.- dijo inocentemente mirándolo a los ojos

Si, pero es muy pronto.- dijo sonrojado, el peligris acerco su boca a la oreja de Kirino

Solo dejate llevar.- le dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que el pelirosa soltara un gemido, volvió a atacar el cuello de Kirino mientras con sus manos soltaba los moñitos que agarraban el cabello del pelirosa, sus manos se colaron debajo de la camisa verde de Kirino, empezó a levantarla hasta que se la quito, Kirino tampoco se quedo atrás, con sus manos empezó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca de Shindou hasta que se lo quito, Shindou bajo sus besos del cuello de Kirino a sus pezones empezando a besar, lamer y morder el derecho mientras jugaba con el izquierdo

ah… Shindou.- gemia el pelirosa lo cual le encantaba al peligris

Shindou siguió bajando sus besos, empezó a desabotonar las bermudas del pelirosa bajándolos poco a poco, cuando se las quito subió de nuevo hasta los labios de Kirino, besándolo salvajemente y sin que el pelirosa se diera cuenta con una mano le bajo los bóxers, las manos de Kirino intentaron tontamente bajarle el pantalón a Shindou

Dejame yo lo hago.- dijo levantándose y quitándose lo que le sobraba de ropa, volvia a acercarse a Kirino volviéndolo a besar, bajando sus besos por todo el cuerpo del pelirosa

Shi-Shindou.- gemia el pelirosa viendo como Shindou bajaba mas y mas que casi llegaba a su miembro

Tranquilo, solo disfrutalo.- sin decir nada mas Shindou ya había llegado a su destino el miembro de Kirino, le beso la punta sacándole un leve gemido pero luego lo introducio totalmente en su boca haciendo al pelirosa gritar su nombre…

AH SHINDOU P-PARA.- pedia inútilmente el pelirosa sintiendo como la lengua de su novio recorría cada milímetro de su miembro.- por favor.- esto solo hizo que Shindou fuera aun mas rápido.- Shi-shindou…ah…me voy…ah…a correr.- intento advertir el menor pero solo hizo que Shindou fuera mas rápido esta vez mordiendo suavemente el miembro de Kirino.-AHH.- gimio, de un momento a otro se corrió en la boca de Shindou quien trago la semilla gustoso.- perdon.- susurro avergonzado

No te preocupes.- dijo pervertidamente acercándose a el y besándolo salvajemente acerco los tres dedos al pelirosa y…

Que hago?.- pregunto confundió

Lamelos.- dijo sonriendo, Kirino asintió y se los metió a la boca los lamio sensualmente hasta que Shindou dijo que parara, lo volvió a besar e introdujo el primer dedo moviéndolo en círculos haciendo gemir al menor

ah…- gimio, metió el segundo y el tercero moviéndolos lentamente dentro de el, viendo como del rostro de Kirino empezaron a salir lagrimas que el borro con sus besos, siguió con ese proceso un rato mas y cuando Kirino empezaba a gemir de placer los saco

P-porque los sacaste.- pregunto nervioso, Shindou sonrio tiernamente y se acerco a besarlo otra vez y cuando Kirino menos lo esperaba Shindou metió su miembro en la entrada del chico

AH.- grito Kirino preocupando a Shindou

Estas bien.-

S-si s-sigue.- susurro entrecortadamente el chico, Shindou volvió a besarlo mientras se introducía completamente, al pasar un tiempito Kirino movio sus caderas en señar de que podía moverse, Shindou empezó a envestir al lindo uke pelirosa mientras este soltaba gemidos

Ta-takuto d-dame mas.- decía gimiendo Kirino

Como quieras amor.- dijo empezando a hacer sus movimientos mas y mas rapidos .- AHH.- soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron al climax corriéndose Shindou dentro del uke y este entre los 2, Shindou salió de dentro del pelirosa sacándole un suspiro se acosto recostando la cabeza de Kirino en su pecho mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos, se taparon con una manta y se miraron

Te amo Shindou.-

Yo tambien te amo Kirino.- le dijo besando su mejilla, volvieron a acostarse y al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos con una bella sonrisa en sus rostros soñando el uno con el otro…mientras afuera

Como estará Kirino?.- pregunto Minamisawa que venia con los demás semes y ukes con dirección a la casa de Kirino

Vaya a saber.- dijo Hamano, llegaron a la casa y tocaron el timbre pero nadie respondió

Estara dormido.- dijo Tenma

Pues vamos a descubrirlo.- dijo Hamano

Como?.- pregunto Hayami

Con esto.- dijo sacando su celular y trepándose a un árbol, llego tomo una foto desde la ventana del cuarto de Kirino sin verla y bajo.- listo.- dijo mostrando el celular mientras los demás lo veian con una gotita en la nuca

Ya ya que hay en la foto.- dijo Minamisawa, Hamano miro la foto y se sonrojo, Minamisawa le arrebato el celular miro la foto y tambien se sonrojo, el celular fue de mano en mano sonrojando a todos que había tomado Hamano?... pues la tierna escena de Shindou y Kirino dormidos abrazados solo con una manta cubriéndolos

Creo que Kirino-Sempai esta bien.- dijo Tenma aun sonrojado

Si… quieren ir a comer yo invito.- dijo Ichino y todos lo miraron

Con que dinero?.- pregunto Kurama

Pues tengo la tarjeta de Shindou.- dijo mostrando una tarjeta negra.- Vamos?

Vamos.- dijeron todos sonriendo y asi se fueron dejando a la linda y nueva parejita solos, una hermosa pareja que se había unido por un insulto tal como afeminado… pobre Shindou cuando le llegue la cuenta del mes xD

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**hey no sean malos conmigo xDD esta fue la primera historia que hicee**

**nos leemos luegooo n.n**

**Matta-nee**


End file.
